Warrior Cats Lemon
by Bouldershard
Summary: These are collections of my oc, bouldershard, mating with warrior cats and my ocs. You can send me requests and I'll do them
1. Chapter 1

BoulderxPale

Bouldershard padded through thunderclan's territory onto the border of shadowclan. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did, he crossed thunderclan's border. He was in heat and no female in shadowclan was available. He heard rustling near a bush in front of him. Immediately he ran towards riverclan territory. Once he got there he stayed in his place, panting, his member fully out of its sheath now. He sat down, "I have no choice. I guess I will have to please myself." Once he regained he breath fully he allowed his paw to go slowly down to his now throbbing member. He started rubbing it slowly, then going quicker "Oh yeah, oh yeah!" he breathed, his balls shaking as he rubbed his member. "I see you are in heat as well" purred a she-cats voice behind him. He stopped, stunned and confused, his paw filled with pre-cum. "Y-yeah" he managed to answer, his ears grew hot. "Oh no need to be embarrassed, I am in heat myself. I am palepaw, what's yours?" "I am bouldershard." "This is my second time with a tom" she purred as she inspected his now sheathed member. "Aww I guess I will have to coax that cock of yours out…" she mewed seductively "Oh don't keep me waiting, slave" he eyed her behind and he smirked. "My first with an apprentice I hope you like it." "Oh I think I will" she started rubbing his sheathed member, which slowly started to peek out, already red and pulsing. "You like that?" she rubbed faster making bouldershard moan loud. "OH YES!YEAH! ADDERTREE!" he yelled as he came not knowing that he yelled out his crush's name" 'Oh you like someone named addertree hmm? Well then, I can make an arrangement to that…' she thought to herself. Palepaw seductively went around him, showing her core, which was extremely wet. Once bouldershard saw her wet core his thought to be fully unsheathed member unsheathed even more making it look thick and half his size. Palepaw gasped and got into a hunters crouch, bouldershard immediately got on shoving his member so deep inside it hurt palepaw, and almost got him balls deep. He continued shoving his erect member purposely missing her g-spot. He thrust faster "You like that palepaw! Talk dirty to me!" "Oh bouldershard, fill me up with your cum, shove that horse dick of yours into me! HARDER!" Bouldershard continued shoving his pulsing member into her, going faster than he could ever imagine. Once he got balls deep he shoved his dick into palepaws g-spot continuously until he cummed into her. As he came he continued thrusting, feeling dizzy. He pulled out still cumming, and without warning, he shoved his dick into palepaw's mouth, humping her face vigorously, causing her to deep throat "Oh yeah! Suck my cock like never before!" He came a second time. "Lick it up palepaw, clean it!" Palepaw obeyed and licked the tip before going down to his balls which were extremely wet." "My turn" bouldershard went behind her and looked at her core. He licked it around making palepaw moan, then shoved his tounge in an out until she came a second time as well.

"Wow, that was amazing bouldershard!" she said breathing heavily. She turned to bouldershard who was still jacking off "Well not enough for me. Let's do this another time." "Yeah…" She licked her lips, seeing bouldershard jack off his horse cock and watching his balls bounce with each grab. "By the way" she said standing up "I can't have kits so you got lucky" she showed a deep scar on her hips and near her underbelly. "Oh now that's good news" he gasped as he came again. "see ya" she walked toward her clan's camp, her core at full view.

BoulderxMouse

Bouldershard padded into thunderclan territory, a plump mouse and a sparrow clamped in his jaws. Every cat stared at him when he came into the clearing. He was confused and ignored it. "Bouldershard! I would like to speak with you." "Yes firestar, I will be there in a second." Once bouldershard dropped off his prey he went into the leaders den. "Bouldershard, since when have you been in heat?" "What do you mea-" he stopped as he looked half way down and noticed his pulsing red member, twitching. "I er...I didn't know I was. I guess ever since addertree passed away..." Addertree had passed away before their journey to the lake, he felt sad and since his mate was gone he also had no one to mate with. "I understand. You should become an elder already, you have been there since sunstar barely left the clan." "I know..." "Look, bouldershard if mousefur lets you, you should you know..." "Well I will try, but to be honest I prefer-" he was cut off by firestar "Well its your choice, bouldershard, but I don't want your member being in full view, especially when the apperentices are here, understood?" "Yes..." Bouldershard felt his member twitch and drip pre-crum. He padded over to mousefur "Hello mousefur, would you like to take a walk?" "Hmph, how can I when nobody has brought me prey?" once she ate her prey he took her over to the old twoleg den. "You know mousefur, I have always had somewhat a crush on you, ever since I laid eyes on y-" "Toms, only one thing on their mind, don't think you have won me over, mousebrain. I'll only let you do this because longtail isn't with us any more and Purdy just doesn't stop-" she moaned as she felt bouldershard licking her core. He shoved his tounge in and out of her wet core until she came into him. He licked up the foul tasting cum slowly, trying to ignore the taste. He dipped the tip of his dick into her core making him want to shove it in even more. He continued to only dip the tip of his dick until she yelled "OH STOP IT AND TAKE ME ALREADY" immediately he shoved it in making her yowl in ecstasy. He bucked his hips into her quicker than any tom she had done it with. "OH BOULDERSHARD,YES,YES, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR MONSTER COCK, OH MAKE IT SO DEEP SO THERE ISN'T ROOM FOR YOUR CUM!" This turned him on even more, he felt his cock harden even more in her. He shoved it in and out in an out until she came, making his cock wet. After she came she tried to escape but bouldershard quickly pinned her down, shoving his dick so deep, his balls went in as well. The more mousefur struggled the harder and deeper his shoved his now red dick in. Soon mousefur started bucking her hips toward him trying to make him cum, but to no avail. He just humped even faster, making the sound of his dick slapping into her core echo through the trees. Mousefur hissed and bouldershard bit into her scruff, making mousefur unable to move. He let go of her scruff as he felt himself about to come. Swiftly without letting her go he shoved his erected member into her mouth, immediately making her deep throat it. "Oh yeah, suck it till its bleeding baby" he managed to say before he cummed. He cummed so much it filled her mouth up and spilled onto the grass. He layed down on his back, his member sticking straight up, still red and pulsing. "Don't make me do something I will regret mousefur, you butter shove this big boy up there or its gonna shove itself harder than before" he growled, eyes filled with lust. She growled and bounced on his dick "HARDER!" she bounced harder and swifter until once again the slapping sound of his wet dick entering her core echoed through the tree. He came a second time into her and once she removed herself off his dick, he was still shooting cum everywhere. "You may go mousefur, im looking forward to a second" "Well im not" she growled and cleaned herself off before going back to camp. By the time he finished cumming it was sundown. "Wow I was holding all that in..." He cleaned himself off again, leaving a huge pool of cum behind.

"I see you enjoyed yourself?" asked firestar "Well yeah" "I heard the echoeing, everyone did." "What?" "Bouldershard, control yourself next time alright? I was really concerned about what was happening." Firestar turned and left. Bouldershard noticed that firestars dick was out and he too needed to mate.

**Authors note: Well I am only doing lemons with my OC in it. Send me requests and I will do them, if you want your character to have sex with mine let me know and I will write it. As for now I am only going to do lemons with my OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

BoulderxCinder

Bouldershard limped over to the medicine cats den. He yowled once he stepped on the thorn that he had already stuck on his paw pad. "Oh, bouldershard come in." Cinderpelt popped her head out of the medicine den. "It hurts!" he growled "Don't be such a kit" she replied sharply. As she turned to get some cobwebs she lifted her tail up high letting her core show. Bouldershard's cock peaked out of its sheath as Cinderpelt's heat scent filled his nose. When she turned around she quickly finished taking the thorn out of his paw. "Oh bouldershard, I have wanted you for so long. Firestar may have been my first choice, but, oh!" cinderpelt couldn't hold herself she tied him up with some random thistles while he lay on his back. "W-what are you doing cinderpelt" "Oh.." she purred seductively "I'll just have some fun with you, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, my love" Cinderpelt placed her paw on his sheathed member. She rubbed up and down as hard as she could, trying to push it out of its sheath. She failed to do so, and instead placed her dripping core on his muzzle "Lick it," she breathed out, knowing he'd do it. Bouldershard slurped on her pulsing core loudly, making her moan. Eventually his cock started going out of it's sheath. "Oh bouldershard I'm gonna-" she broke off and yowled in ecstasy as she came right on his face. Bouldershard became so horny he started humping the air trying to please his twitching dick. "I'll be back," she purred. Her plan was to make bouldershard as horny as ever just to get him to shove his horse cock into her tight, wet pussy. Once she came into the medicine den, bouldershard was growling loudly trying to free himself of the sharp thistles that held him back. She smiled maliciously and cut the thistles. Immediately bouldershard pinned her down and started thrusting his extremely hardened dick into her pussy. He thrust so fast both of them came three times in a row, at the exact same time. The fourth time he came, he didn't stop to cum, he just thrusted and thrusted hard, every once in a while dipping his droopy balls into her core. At the last thrust he exploded cum for the fifth time, while she had only came 3 times, which left her exhausted. He smiled and as she fainted her shoved his horse cock deep into her pussy, making her bleed heavily from her core. He smiled satisfied with what he had done, he looked at his purplish dick which slowly retreated back into it's sheath.

BoulderxFire

(Second part of boulderxmouse)

Bouldershard secretly followed firestar out of camp. He watched as firestar sat down on his haunches, his dick straight up into the air. Firestar slowly brought his paw down to his member and rubbed, which immediately got filled with lots of pre-cum. His lubricate member bounced as firestar got up. "Bouldershard what are you doing!" he hissed "N-nothing" bouldershard stumbled as he back away "You'll have to pay some consequences, bouldershard." "Well then what will it be I wonder..?" bouldershard shared a knowing look between firestar. They both wanted to mate. Bouldershard pounced on his leader and shoved his already unsheathed member into firestar's mouth. He humped his mouth with such force, he heared firestar gag on his large penis."Talk dirty firestar" "OH BOULDERSHARD SHOW ME WHAT A WARRIOR CAN DO, MAKE ME CHOKE ON YOUR CUM, RUB YOUR DICK ON MINE TILL WE BOTH BLEED!" firestar was surprised at his words but it only turned bouldershard on. He continued to roughly hump firestars face until he came, making him choke on his pure white cum. Then he grinded with firestar, shooting cum every once in a while until he could no longer hold his cum back. "OH IM GONNA CU-" he groaned as both came at the same time. "I'm looking forward for a second time, firestar." And with that he left, proud that he had done 2 cats in one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**BoulderxAspen**

Bouldershard woke up from his sleep. Once again he dreamt about the beautiful she-cat who continuously appeared in his dreams, 'Pobably cause I haven't mated in a quarter moon! My member is practically begging me to shove it into a nice tight core. I HAVE to mate now!' he thought to himself. He got up and groomed himself, grooming his dick extra carefully, subconsciously sucking it every now and then. He forced his member back into it's sheath and padded out into thunderclan's territory. Soon he picked up a shadowclan scent, "To my luck, she's young." Bouldershard let his dick slide out so only the tip would show. Slowly and cautiously he followed the scent. He hid behind a small bush and peeked over it. There he saw a she-cat "She looks like the one in my dream!" He jumped out of the bush pinning the hot she-cat into the ground "D-don't hurt me!" She yowled "Please!" "Oh I won't sweety, what's your name?" he said in a flirtatious tone. "A-aspenbranch." Aspenbranch lowered her ears. "Nice, nice. Now you better do what I say or you will pay some consequences. "O-okay." He let her go and immediately she ran, but bouldershard quickly caught up to her and pounced on her. "you want it the hard way hmm?" He smirked evilly. "Go onto a hunter's crouch NOW!" aspenbranch obeyed and he shoved his muzzle into her core, sucking at it. He made aspenbranch moan in pleasure, making him hard. He aligned his member with her core, 'virgin' he smirked before shoving his 5 inch member into her core (pretty big for a cat by the way). He humped her vigorously, groaning loudly as he felt her wall tighten around him. "Imma cum!" bouldershard barely got to finish his sentence before his member squirted out the warm thick and white liquid. "Don't tell a soul or I will shove my cock in your pussy till it bleeds!" he snarled and her and watched her run into shadowlcan's territory.

_Several moons later_

"This one is Darkkit and this one is Rockkit." Aspenbranch sighed. She loved her kits, but sadly 3 of them were stillborn. Only 2 of the five survived. The memory of bouldershard still lingered around in her memory. For some odd reason, she wanted him to be her mate.


End file.
